Double magazine pouches are typically used by military personnel, SWAT teams, Federal Agents and others (hereinafter referred to as “operators”) who may need two or more magazines readily and rapidly available for use. One of the current problems with double stack magazine pouches is that it may be difficult to re-insert magazines into the pouch after the magazine is pulled out. The reasons for such possible difficulty in magazine reinsertion may be: (1) the pouch is not designed with the shape that closely resembles the shape of the magazine and is constructed with excess fabric; (2) when one magazine is removed from a double stack pouch, the other magazine is not secured in the pouch and flops around and also gets in the way of another magazine being inserted; (3) after one magazine is removed from the pouch, the excess space in the pouch may cause the second magazine to fallout during movement (e.g. take downs, climbing, get up and down on the ground behind cover, etc.). Thus, re-inserting a magazine in the currently available magazine pouches is time consuming. In particular, the operator may be required to use both hands to insert the magazine into the pouch. To overcome these deficiencies, a dump pouch may be used which is a large bag that attaches to an operator's belt into which magazines can be dumped. However, dump pouches also mean additional time during magazine exchanges because the pouch is usually mounted toward the back of an operator's belt. The additional time required for the operator to reach behind to access the pouch may hinder the operator's performance. The other problem with current pouch designs is that they do not account for other gear placed on body armor. One problem is that available space on body armor is limited and the operator may need to carry a large number of equipment (for example, grenade mags, radio, flares, etc). The other problem that operators face with current pouch designs is magazine management. Empty magazines are placed behind full ones when being re-inserted into the pouch. Due to the pouch's dimensions and problems mentioned above, reinserting magazines into the pouch becomes difficult. The other problem for operators is that when they need to pull a new magazine they have to look down to find the correct magazine to pull. This forces them to look down, taking their eyes off their surroundings, which increases the danger since they are no longer watching the enemy. Operators train countless hours to refine skills to avoid situations where they have to take their eyes off their environment. However, current double stack magazine pouches require the operators to look at the pouch to pull a magazine. Another problem with current pouches is the flap used to close the pouch. The flap typically opens from the front of the pouch (i.e., the side of the pouch that is farther from the operator) to allow access to the interior of the pouch. The problem with this design is that the flap gets in the way when re-inserting magazines into the pouch. Other variations of the flap have the flap open from the rear of the magazine so that the flap hangs in front of the pouch, and out of the way when re-inserting magazines. But the problem is that currently issued pouches and the vast majority of magazine pouches have flaps that open from the front. This creates muscle memory through training. If a magazine only opens from the rear, in the heat of battle, the operator may inadvertently try to lift the flap from the front, which is how they were trained.